smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
After The Manner Of Smurfettes
"After The Manner Of Smurfettes" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. This takes place sometime after the telling of "I Dream Of Smurfette". Story It was about a month after Empath had left Psychelia for good that he went to see Papa Smurf about something on his mind. "What seems to be the problem, Empath?" Papa Smurf asked. "It's about Smurfette, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "This smurf noticed that she seems to be rather irritable, as if something is bothering her, but other than sensing something physiological about her, there doesn't seem to be anything that could be causing her to behave like that." "Oh, that's just something that is part of a Smurfette's nature, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "It's something that always happens to female Smurfs every month." "This is a monthly cycle for Smurfette?" Empath asked. "This smurf does not fully understand." "You know how male Smurfs are when they ready to become Papa Smurfs, that they start experiencing the Smurfette dream," Papa Smurf said. "This is just what happens when female Smurfs are ready to become Mama Smurfs. They smurf through a monthly cycle where their bodies prepare themselves for a possible pregnancy, and when it doesn't happen, it causes them to smurf in a way that we wish they wouldn't smurf in." "So it's natural for Smurfette to act like she does every month around this time," Empath realized. "How did the other Smurfs feel when she started to experience that?" "Oh, they were not too pleased with Smurfette's behavior, and thought that she truly hated them for some unknown reason," Papa Smurf said. "Of course Smurfette herself confessed that she had no idea why she felt that way toward her fellow Smurfs, so I had to explain to her what she was smurfing through." "And you know this because of what your generation of Smurfs had to go through with your fellow Smurfettes?" Empath asked. Papa Smurf chuckled at the thought. "Even I was confused by the behavior of your Mama Smurf back before she and I were married, Empath. It's easy for us to confuse the feelings of a Smurfette when she is smurfing through this monthly cycle that naturally happens to them, and sometimes they don't even know that it's just their time of the month that's causing them to be so upset." "That seems like a relief to know, that it's only this physiological cycle that's making Smurfette behave the way she is today," Empath said. "By the way, would there be anything similar to the Smurfette dream that happens to Smurfettes?" "That question is really a difficult one to answer, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "I do know that Smurfettes will develop an attraction to Smurfs, but how they begin to experience this desire is something that is not well documented. I haven't heard much of any stories of Smurfettes dreaming about being with male Smurfs in the same way that the reverse happens." "Maybe it's something that this smurf will have to ask Smurfette about, if she's willing to provide an answer," Empath said. "Anyway, thanks for letting this smurf know about what Smurfette is going through." "That's what I'm here for, Empath, anytime that you need me," Papa Smurf said as Empath started to leave Papa Smurf's laboratory. ----- At Tapper's Tavern, Empath sat alone with Smurfette at a table to have a private talk with her. "I'm sorry for how I was acting towards you today, Empath," she said. "I guess you should know by now that this isn't how I normally am." "There is no need for you to explain yourself, Smurfette, for this smurf understands," Empath said. "What this smurf is curious about is whether you started having dreams about your fellow Smurfs when you became a real Smurf." "Oh, you mean really intimate dreams?" Smurfette said. "Well, most of those dreams would be about random Smurfs, but there was this dream about one Smurf that I couldn't figure out who it was that made me feel so...smurfy after I had it." "What exactly was this dream all about?" Empath asked, sounding curious. "Oh, the Smurf in the dream was so handsome, and he was strong like Hefty, and I just felt like I had to be near him," Smurfette said. "He smurfed me so gently as I kissed him, and I just couldn't smurf my hands from him, and it was all..." "This smurf senses that you enjoyed what happened in your dream, Smurfette," Empath said. "I think I enjoyed it a little too much, because ever since I had the dream, I imagined what it would be like to smurf that dream with any of the other Smurfs in it," Smurfette said. "But then part of me feels rather shameful to admit that I enjoy smurfing that kind of dream with my fellow Smurfs in it because I just don't want that to be all I'm interested in the other Smurfs for." "There's nothing wrong with how you feel toward your fellow Smurfs, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf understands that you won't give your maidenhood away until you're married." "But it's so hard for me to resist even being around you, Empath," Smurfette said. "I know you're not ready for us possibly being together as a married couple, and I can respect that from you. But with so many Smurfs to smurf at every day, feeling the way that I do...sometimes it's just not easy for me to smurf back and keep myself from wanting what they have." "If you feel yourself being attracted toward your fellow Smurfs, you shouldn't be afraid to explore that part of yourself," Empath said. "You're not going to make this smurf jealous if you want to spend some of your personal time with any of them." "You'd be willing to let me smurf that?" Smurfette asked. "If this smurf is going to love you, this smurf has to let you make your own decisions about who you're going to love," Empath said. Smurfette looked at Empath with some realization of his empathy. "You know, I'm glad that you're always thinking about my happiness more than your own. I have a feeling that we're going to smurf the best years of our lives together as friends." With that, Smurfette reached out and held Empath's hand in hers to communicate how she felt towards him. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story epilogues